no_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Kajortoq
Kajortoq, more commonly known by her nickname Kitty, is a warm blooded fox spirit who lives in the plains near Hatfield and McCoy. Biography In No Evil: Judgement, Kitty is shown living in a town where she sings in order to heal people. She leaves as the Black Tezcatlipoca overtakes the town, despite her effort to remove it from the first people she is asked to heal. She was eventually discovered by Amaroq and Huey, who were searching for food. Kitty was completely surrounded by the Black Tezcatlipoca and was unable to move. After brief acknowledgement of the state she was in, Amaroq jumped across the ick and threw Kitty to Huey in presumed safety. This was inneffective, because Huey wasn't paying attention, so both the food was lost and Kitty hit the ground. As they introduced themselves, Huey decided that Kajortoq was too difficult to say, and resolved to call Kajortoq "Kitty," which was adopted by many of the people she met thereafter. Shortly thereafter, the trio was forced to run due to the enroaching Black Tezcatlipoca, but they were saved by Xochiquetzal. She then took them back to the base where much of the cast of Judgement resided away from the Black Tezcatlipoca. Upon entering, Kitty is quietly interested in Mama's weaving. Xochiquetzal then takes her to Ixtlilton, who declares that she is as healthy as can be expected. In No Evil, Kitty lives in the plains near Hatfield and McCoy and spends most of her time in nagual form. She has a number of hobbies and responsibilities including quilting, gardening, and preserving the food she grows in her garden. She created the blanket used in the healing spell to heal people of the Black Tezcatlipoca's sleeping sickness, and is able to communicate in sign language. Relationships Calamity Kitty is on good terms with Chalchiutlicue even though they often disagree on things due to the clashing personalities (Calamity is more of a jokester whilst Kitty is often serious). In Winter, Calamity asks why she has to wear the "girly" clothes with poppies on it that Kitty made for her, with her saying that "reptiles are backwards". Icky Kitty is on good terms with Ichabod and often gives him advice on things that personally bother him. Such a situation happened in Wrip an' Vinkle, where she told him that Calamity and Huey wouldn't have started trouble if he hadn't tried to ask Wrip out, and that she deserves to choose who she likes. At the end of the same episode, she thanked him for "figuring this out" as he said he was going to bed. Huey Kitty has a decent relationship with Huehuecoyotl, often annoyed by him because he always seems to steal from her or fails to follow her advice. In Dandy, he did not weed the squash garden as Kitty had asked him to and also stole her pumpkin and in Brom Bones, he orders Calamity to steal a pumpkin from Kitty's garden for his creation (Brom Bones), angering her in the process. Corn Kitty is close with Quetzalcoatl as Wrip states in Wrip an' Vinkle that Corn listens to nobody, except for her, possibly because she is more gentle with him than the others. Paula Kitty is close with Paula and is often seen spending time with her. Wrip Despite getting into arguments from time to time, Kitty still has a good relationship with Wrip. Wrip sometimes unknowingly gets on Kitty's nerves, one of these instances occurs in Wrip an' Vinkle when she cries uncontrollably after Vinkle got caught by the black ick in Kitty's house while she is working on a quilt. They get into an argument and Kitty eventually instructs her to go and get Corn to meet them where Vinkle has passed out. Vinkle Kitty is on friendly terms with Vinkle. Ozma Angeline Kitty seems to be on neutral or bad terms with Ozma Angeline. Angel is the patchwork girl who kidnapped Kitty in Three for a Death, taking her to the Mictlan Woods and asking if she would be Charles' mother. Kitty doesn't answer and eventually agrees in Suspect though she's not entirely sure what Angel wants exactly. Angel also has a habit of randomly showing up, spooking Kitty as she did in Suspect. Amaroq Kitty has a neutral to negative relation with Amaroq. This dates back to their childhood, when it is revealed in Banishing Babies that Kitty advised him to fish with his tail. He did so, fell asleep and lost it as a result. The people of McCoy also hold Kitty responsible for him leaving the village, something that is later proven wrong in the same episode. In Three for a Death, Kitty stares at an angered Amaroq in a shocking manner as they make eye contact, then jumps out of Angel's house and into Paula's hands (she was kidnapped by Angel, who asked her to be Charles' mother) as they flee. Charles Though Kitty has had very few actual encounters with Charles, she is on very bad terms with him. She holds him responsible for turning the three shaman monkeys into crystals by removing their Black Tezcatlipoca pieces, and for sending Ichabod into a comatose state in Hollow Victory. During Black, White, and Red All Over, she stopped Charles from grabbing the final Black Tezcatlipoca piece - the one trapped inside Xipe Totec's Tezcatlipoca Mirror - harnessing the Red Tezcatlipoca herself instead. Behind the scenes * Kajortoq takes her name from a fox spirit of inuit origin of the same name. A short versionLink to "Kajortoq the Red Fox of Kajortoq's story also mentions Amaroq, and hints at a potential dark past between the two. * In a Tumblr post from December 2016, Betsy Lee confirmed that Kitty likes most to all colors, but prefers red or burgundy the most. She also stated that she can't wear it due to her pink hair/fur and that she's "very fashion conscious".The Tumblr post from Dec 2016 * Betsy Lee has stated in a Tumblr post from April 2017The Tumblr post from Apr 2017 that Kitty is 24 years old. She also stated this in a live stream from October 2016. * When someone asked from what time period one of Kitty's dresses is, Betsy stated that it comes close to real-life American fashion of the 1800s in a Tumblr post from January 2018.The Tumblr post from Jan 2018 * In a DeviantART post from May 2019, Betsy explains how she records the voices of Calamity and Kitty. Normally she talks to herself while recording the lines, but she only does seperate recordings if she feels under the weather and she can't archieve a character's natural pitch.The DeviantART comment from May 2019 References  | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:No Evil Character Category:No Evil: Judgement Character Category:Spirit Characters Category:Female Characters Category:No Evil Category:No Evil: Judgement Category:Characters Category:Tezcatlipoca Wielders Category:Magical Object/Substance Wielders Category:Magic Users